I Will Always Love You
by Kiryuu Kaitou
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya, Sasuke, meninggalkannya? Maukah dia menuruti saran Kiba untuk melupakan Sasuke? -chap 4 up!- /Oneshoot/SasuNaru/it's sho-ai, don't like? please don't read..
1. Prolog

**I Will Always Love You (Prolog)**

Author: Kaitou a.k.a Kaicchi

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort

Main cast: Sasuke, Naruto

Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto, dua pemuda yang telah menjalin kasih selama 4 tahun ini telah melewati hari-hari mereka dengan wajar, selayaknya pasangan kekasih pada umumnya. Sikap Naruto yang hiperaktif dan ceria sangat berkebalikan dengan Sasuke yang pendiam dan perfeksionis. Namun itulah yang membuat mereka bisa saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Bagi mereka, kejujuran dalam suatu hubungan sangatlah penting, maka dari itu masing-masing dari mereka berjanji tak akan saling membohongi satu sama lain. Bukankah suatu hubungan akan mudah hancur dengan adanya sedikit saja kebohongan?

Hubungan mereka ini terus berlangsung hingga pada akhirnya Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Naruto. Naruto yang sangat peka-jika itu berhubungan dengan orang yang disayanginya-menanyakan hal ini pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis sambil berkata "tidak ada apa-apa" sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Naruto. Naruto yang mencium adanya keganjilan mencoba menggali informasi sendiri tentang kekasihnya. Dan informasi yang ia dapatkan membuatnya sangat syok. Ditambah, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke tak pernah mengunjungi apartemennya lagi. Sasuke tak dapat lagi dihubungi. Ia pun tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke Uchiha Corp. oleh _security_ disana. Semua itu membuat Naruto frustasi. Dalam hati ia mempertanyakan janji yang Sasuke pernah berikan padanya: "aku janji tak akan pernah berbohong dan akan selalu mencintaimu".

Naruto terus berusaha mencari Sasuke, teme-nya. Sampai suatu hari ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit dan mulai belajar untuk merelakan Sasuke.

"Kau bahkan belum memutuskan hubungan kita, Teme"| "jangan pernah temui aku lagi!"

TBC

Tolong kasih review ya, please~ aku masih newbie, jadi harus dapet banyak review biar tau letak kesalahannya dimana.

ya ya ya?

Ini masih prolog. Menurut kalian dilanjut apa nggak? kalo nggak, bakal aku hapus n aku cobak bikin fic yang lain

bash, flame, n sebagainya diterima :) anggep aja diklat buat author baru. aku bakal berusaha legowo kok

Kaicchi


	2. Chapter 1 (The First Conflict)

_"T-teme.." suara Naruto bergetar. Pemandangan di depannya membuatnya syok. Tubuhnya kaku seketika. Hatinya sakit, tapi ia berusaha tidak menangis. Tangannya meraih handphone dan menghubungi seseorang di seberang sana."jemput aku sekarang juga di Kafe Konoha.."_

.

.

.

I Will Always Love You

(chapter 1)

Author: Kaitou a.k.a Kaicchi

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort

Main cast: Sasuke, Naruto

Other cast: Kiba, Sakura

"hiks.. hiks.." beberapa tetes air mata turun melewati pipi naruto. Usahanya untuk menahan tangis gagal. Hatinya akan tambah perih jika ia semakin menahannya.

"sst.. tenanglah Naruto, tenang. Mungkin itu hanya salah paham" ucap seseorang pada Naruto. Ia memeluk tubuh Naruto, sesekali menepuk-nepuk kecil punggungnya, mencoba menenangkan sahabat kecilnya.

"hiks.. hiks.." Air mata Naruto semakin deras mengalir. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kiba -orang yang tengah memeluk Naruto- hanya menghela napas. Tak pernah terbesit dalam pikirannya bahwa Sasuke yang sangat mencintai Naruto akan berbuat sekejam ini.

**_Flashback_**

Naruto benar-benar panik karena sudah 2 minggu ini Sasuke tak pernah menemuinya. Jangankan menemui, memberi kabar padanya pun sekarang tak pernah. Sudah berpuluh-puluh kali Naruto mengirim pesan dan menelpon Sasuke. Bukannya mendapatkan respon dari Sasuke, ia malah mendapati _handphone_ Sasuke mati-atau sengaja dimatikan-. Naruto mengacak rambutnya dengan sebal "teme, kau dimana sih?" Naruto mondar-mandir tak jelas di apartemennya. Ia sibuk memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang bisa mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke.

Naruto tak kehilangan akal, ia bergegas pergi ke Uchiha Corp, tempat sasuke bekerja. Hasilnya? Tidak ada hasil. Sasuke tidak ada di tempatnya.

Naruto juga beberapa kali menyempatkan diri mengunjungi kampus tempat Sasuke kuliah. Dia sudah hapal betul jadwal-jadwal Sasuke. Hasilnya? Sekali lagi tak ada hasil. Beberapa teman kuliah Sasuke mengaku bahwa Sasuke sudah sejak 1 minggu yang lalu tak pernah masuk kuliah.

"Teme.. Kau dimana sih?" naruto yang sudah _hopeless_ berjalan pulang sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kakinya menendang-nendang kecil kerikil yang dekat dengan kakinya, bentuk dari kekesalan Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan ekspresinya berubah senang saat melihat sebuah kafe kecil tak jauh darinya. "segelas orange float kurasa tak buruk, mungkin bisa sedikit menghiburku"

Naruto mengambil tempat duduk yang dianggapnya sangat nyaman. Ia ingin menenangkan diri rupanya. 'ternyata memiliki masalah serius dengan kekasih seperti ini rupanya' batin Naruto. "fiuh.. lama-lama aku bisa gila jika terus-terusan begini" gumam Naruto. Naruto meletakkan tangan kirinya ke meja sedangkan yang satunya lagi digunakan untuk menumpu kepalanya. Banyak hal yang ia pikirkan sekarang, dan semua tentang Sasuke. Bagaimana Naruto bisa tidak kepikiran jika kekasihnya tak ada kabar selama 2 minggu penuh? Bagaimanapun juga Naruto adalah kekasih Sasuke, bukankah itu wajar?

Apa kalian bertanya kenapa Naruto tidak pergi ke mansion Sasuke? Err, membayangkan saja naruto sudah ngeri. Ia tak pernah lagi berani pergi kesana karena orangtua sasuke, terutama ayah sasuke sangat menentang hubungan keduanya. Bukan hanya karena orientasi seksual yang menyimpang, tapi juga keadaan ekonomi keluarga Naruto yang sederhana. Uchiha adalah marga terelit dan terhormat, apa jadinya kalau orang-orang tahu jika keturunan uchiha ketahuan memacari orang dari keluarga tak berada dan lagi dengan _gender_ yang sama? Hancurlah popularitas marga Uchiha. Maka dari itu hubungan mereka disembunyikan dari orang lain, kecuali orang terdekat dan bisa dipercaya. Sasuke bahkan berbohong pada ayahnya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia telah putus dengan Naruto. Sasuke tidak ingin ayahnya naik pitam dan menyelakai Dobe-nya.

"...suke-kuun~"

Naruto tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya. Dia merasa tadi mendengar sesuatu seperti..

"tunggu aku sasuke-kuun~"

'Eh? Sasuke-kun? Apakah yang dimaksud itu Teme?' Naruto kalap menoleh ke segala arah, mencari sumber suara tadi. Dan seketika matanya terbelalak melihat sepasang sejoli masuk ke kafe itu. Terlihat gadis berambut pink yang memiliki wajah cantik tengah mengejar pemuda yang di depannya. Setelah dapat menyamai langkah, gadis itu menggandeng tangan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu mengulas senyum tipis dan mengusap pelan kepala gadis _pink_ itu. Tak terasa Naruto berhenti berkedip, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Pemuda itu adalah orang yang dicarinya, pemuda itu adalah orang yang selalu dipikirkannya, pemuda itu adalah orang yang membuatnya frustasi seperti ini, pemuda itu..

"T-teme.." suara Naruto bergetar. Pemandangan di depannya membuatnya syok. Tubuhnya kaku seketika. Hatinya sakit, tapi ia berusaha tidak menangis. Tangannya meraih handphone dan menghubungi seseorang di seberang sana."jemput aku sekarang juga di Kafe Konoha.." pik. Belum sempat lawan bicaranya menjawab Naruto telah memutuskan hubungan.

**_Flashback off_**

Kiba tetap setia memeluk Naruto. Ia membiarkan bajunya basah karena air mata Naruto. Miris. Itu kesan yang pertama kali Kiba pikirkan saat ini. Tak pernah ia melihat sahabatnya ini menangis. Terakhir kali ia melihat Naruto menangis adalah saat Kakek Naruto, Uzumaki Jiraiya meninggal dunia, itupun sudah lama, saat mereka berdua masih berumur 5 tahun.

"hiks.. Kiba.. Kenapa Sasuke berbuat seperti itu? Hiks.. Aku bahkan tak pernah terpikir untuk menghianatinya.." Naruto terus saja memeluk erat Kiba, entah mengapa ia sedikit lebih tenang dengan sahabatnya sekarang ini.

"tenangkan dirimu dulu, Naru. Mungkin kau sedang tak bisa berpikir jernih saat melihatnya bersama orang lain. Mungkin gadis itu hanya relasi, Sasuke kan orang kantor" hibur Kiba.

"Kiba! Hiks.. hiks.. mana ada relasi yang bergandengan tangan?! Hiks.. kau bahkan tidak melihat Sasuke tersenyum lembut padanya! Hiks.. hiks.. Ia juga mengusap kepala gadis itu!" Naruto meraung dalam tangisannya.

"e, aku kan tak tahu, kenapa kau malah marah padaku?" tanya Kiba. Sedikit kaget juga mendengar penuturan penuh emosi dari Naruto.

"hiks.. hiks.. gomen.." sesal Naruto.

Kiba menghela napas pelan, "sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi. Besok akan kuantar kau menemui Sasuke. Aku janji kita pasti bisa bertemu dengannya." Kiba sedih juga melihat sahabatnya ini terus menangis.

"hontou?" tanya Naruto

Kiba tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ia mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan milik Kiba. Keduanya tersenyum sangat lebar, lalu kembali berpelukan.

"You're the best" bisik Naruto

Kiba melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap heran Naruto.

"sejak kapan kau bisa Bahasa Inggris?" ejeknya.

"kibaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Naruto

TBC

Gimana? Ini udah aku usahain biar bisa lebih bagus, mudah-mudah kalian suka ^^

Review please~

bash, flame, n sebagainya diterima :) anggep aja diklat buat author baru. Aku bakal berusaha legowo kok :D

Kaicchi


	3. Chapter 2 (Missing You)

**_"hiks.. Aku mencintainya, Kiba.. aku.. hiks.. Aku tak akan sanggup meninggalkannya.." _**

**_"Dia jelas-jelas telah selingkuh, Naru. Dia bahkan telah bertunangan. Jadi kumohon, lepaskan dia.."_**

**I Will Always Love You**

**(Chapter 2 – Missing You)**

**Author: Kaitou a.k.a Kaicchi**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort**

**Main cast: Sasuke, Naruto**

**Other cast: Kiba, Sakura**

Kalian masih ingat kan kalau kemarin Kiba sudah janji mengantar Naruto menemui Sasuke?. Sesuai dengan janjinya, Kiba datang ke apartemen Naruto pagi-pagi dengan mobilnya. Tak seperti biasanya, Naruto yang terkenal malas bangun pagi kini terlihat sudah dalam keadaan rapi.

"eh, kau sudah siap rupanya. Aku kira kau masih sarapan" ucap Kiba

"Kita tak ada waktu, Kiba. Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku selesaikan dengan Sasuke" timpal Naruto. Terlihat dari nada suaranya ia sedang serius saat ini. Kiba tersenyum maklum lalu melirik jam tangannya.

"Ini masih jam setengah tujuh. Kau ingin pergi kemana dulu?" tanya Kiba

"Kantor Sasuke. Aku ingin kita ke sana dulu."

"Baiklah. Ayo"

* * *

**_Kiba's car.._**

"kau tahu Kiba? Semalam aku susah untuk terlelap, aku memikirkan Sasuke. Bahkan dalam mimpi pun aku melihat kejadian kemarin berulang-ulang, rasanya seperti kaset rusak." Ucap Naruto lesu.

"sebagai kekasih hal itu wajar Naru, jadi tak usah terlalu dipikirkan, tak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Jawab Kiba.

Suasana hening sejenak. Sepertinya Naruto sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kiba, jika ternyata Sasuke benar-benar selingkuh dan berniat meninggalkanku, menurutmu hal apa yang membuat itu terjadi? Apa karena sifatku? Atau wajahku? Ah, kurasa karena wajahku. Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa wajahku semakin jelek. Aku juga merasa perutku bertambah gendut, mungkin karena terlalu banyak makan ramen. Apa aku harus diet ketat ya? Kurasa itu akan-"

"Kau ini bicara apa, Naru?" Kiba memotong ucapan Naruto, sedikit menghela napas, dan melanjutkan

"Jangan terlalu berpikiran negatif. Aku yakin Sasuke tetap mencintaimu, mungkin saja dia terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kantor, jadi-"

"sesibuk apapun seseorang dengan pekerjaannya, seharusnya masih bisa mengirim kabar, Kiba. Atau paling tidak dia bisa menyuruh salah satu bawahannya untuk menyampaikan salam padaku. Bukankah itu mudah? Dan, oh! Sekarang jaman sudah modern, dia bisa mengirimkan pesan lewat jejaring sosial, bukankah itu jauh lebih mudah? Dia juga-"

"oh ayolah Naruto, berhenti berkata seperti itu. Kau bahkan belum membicarakan ini dengan Sasuke, jadi-"

"jadi apa? Kau masih terus berusaha menghiburku?" tanya Naruto sebal

"apa salah jika aku menghiburmu? Aku begini karena aku menyayangimu, Naru. Jujur aku tak suka melihat kau yang biasanya selalu ceria jadi murung begini." Yang dikatakan Kiba itu benar, Kiba tak suka -atau bisa dibilang benci- melihat muka murung Naruto.

"Gomen, aku menanyakan hal seperti tadi karena aku benar-benar takut Sasuke meninggalkanku. Kau tahu kan aku sangat mencintainya." Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca, hendak menangis.

Kiba panik melihat raut wajah Naruto. Tangan Kanannya tetap memegang setir, sedangkan yang satunya hendak mengelus kepala Naruto, berharap Naruto bisa sedikit tenang.

"jangan menangis. Mana sahabat kecilku yang ceria dan pantang menangis itu, hm?"goda Kiba

Naruto yang tadinya hendak menangis malah menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kibaaaaaaaaaa"

"haha.. begitu dong! Itu baru Naru-ku! Nah bersiaplah, sebentar lagi kita sampai"

"um"

**_Uchiha's Corp.._**

Kiba dan Naruto yang telah sampai di kantor Sasuke bergegas menemui resepsionis.

"permisi nona, apakah Uchiha Sasuke ada? kami ingin bertemu dengannya" tanya Kiba

"apa Anda sudah membuat janji dengan beliau?"

"um, tidak.. eh! Tapi ini hal penting, ini mengenai kekasihnya. Jadi, apa bisa kami bertemu dengannya? Atau paling tidak bisakah Anda memberitahukan ini padanya? Kumohon, Ia sangat susah dihubungi beberapa minggu ini." Kiba menangkupkan kedua tangannya, membuat ekspresi memohon.

"maaf Tuan, kekasih mana yang Anda maksudkan? Tuan Uchiha bahkan telah bertunangan 2 minggu lalu."

"ee.. bisakah Kau ulangi yang tadi? Sasuke bertunangan? Dengan siapa?" Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan percakapan itu akhirnya menyerobot untuk bertanya.

"Naruto, yang sopan sedikit" bisik Kiba. Sayang Naruto tak mendengarkan, ia terlalu fokus dengan orang di depannya.

"Benar, Tuan. Beliau telah bertunangan dengan putri pemilik Haruno Corp., Nona Haruno Sakura, dua minggu yang lalu" jawab petugas itu. "dan masalah pertemuan Anda berdua dengan Tuan Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa kami penuhi, kerena Anda berdua harus membuat janji dulu dengannya."

Naruto lemas. Sakit. Hatinya ngilu mendengar penuturan resepsionis itu. Kiba yang melihatnya langsung menggenggam sebelah tangan Naruto, lalu mengambil alih percakapan.

"tapi kau bisa menyampaikan yang tadi padanya kan?" tanya Kiba

"Ya, Tuan. Saya akan menyampaikan hal tersebut atas nama.."

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto" potong Kiba

"Baiklah Tuan, pesan Anda akan saya kirimkan pada beliau. Apakah ada hal lain yang bisa saya bantu?"

"um, tidak. Eh anoo, apakah Haruno Sakura itu berambut _pink_?" tanya Kiba. Ia teringat ciri-ciri gadis yang diceritakan Naruto kemarin, gadis yang datang bersama Sasuke.

"Benar, Tuan"

Badan Naruto semakin lemas. 'rambut pink.. tak salah lagi.. yang kemarin itu..' Pikiran Naruto melayang pada kejadian di Kafe Konoha kemarin. Hampir saja Naruto ambruk jika saja Kiba tak segera menahannya.

"Naruto, kau tak apa?" panik Kiba.

Naruto tak menjawab. Tatapan matanya kosong, seakan tak ada ruh di tubuhnya.

"Naru, kau kenapa? Hei!" Kiba menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto, berharap yang ditepuk bisa sadar.

Bukannya semakin sadar, tubuh Naruto malah ambruk. Naruto kehilangan kesadaran..

* * *

**_Hospital's room.._**

Pusing. Itu yang Naruto rasakan saat pertama kali membuka matanya. Naruto bertanya-tanya tempat apa yang ia singgahi kini. Ia juga bingung kenapa ia bisa tertidur. Butuh beberapa menit sampai akhirnya perlahan memori Naruto kembali. Ia ingat sekarang. Setelah mendengar penjelasan resepsionis itu dirinya ambruk. Terlalu banyak pikiran, eh?

'Sasuke.. tunangan.. Putri Haruno.. dua minggu yang lalu..' ingatan itu serasa berputar-putar di kepala Naruto.

"argh!" mendadak kepala Naruto terasa pusing. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa membuat Naruto mencengkram kepalanya kuat-kuat.

'jadi Sasuke benar-benar selingkuh, ya..' pikir Naruto miris. 'apa aku memang bertambah jelek?' Naruto meraba wajahnya. Raut mukanya muram. 'kurasa iya. Aku juga bertambah gendut' Naruto terus saja melamun. 'Sakura begitu cantik, tubuhnya juga ideal. Tak heran Sasuke meninggalkanku demi dia'  
'tapi.. aku tak akan rela jika Sasuke pergi..'

'..Aku membutuhkannya..'

'..Aku mencintainya'

Kriet

Pintu di sudut ruangan itu terbuka, menampilkan Kiba yang tengah membawa satu keranjang kecil penuh buah. "sudah bangun rupanya. Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir, Naru" ucap Kiba yang sedang menaruh keranjang tadi. Naruto menoleh dan..

"eh, wajahmu kenapa?!" Naruto panik melihat wajah Kiba penuh lebam.

"aku terjatuh saat membeli buah" dusta Kiba

"bohong! Jatuh tidak mungkin lebam seperti itu. Katakan padaku siapa yang-"

"sudahlah, di sini yang perlu dikhawatirkan keadaannya itu kau, bukan aku" potong Kiba

"oh ayolah! Katakan padaku siapa yang membuatmu begini!" Naruto terus saja memaksa.

"Naruto.." nada suara Kiba terdengar serius, membuat Naruto akhirnya terdiam. "Jika aku minta kau meninggalkan Sasuke, apa kau mau?" tanya Kiba

Naruto kembali muram. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, tak mau Kiba melihat matanya yang mulai berair. Naruto menangis.

"hiks.. Aku mencintainya, Kiba.. aku.. hiks.. Aku tak akan sanggup meninggalkannya."

"kumohon Naru, tinggalkan dia. Dia sudah menyakitimu, apa kau masih bisa mencintainya?"

"hiks.. kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Hiks.. aku ingin bertemu dengannya dulu, Kiba.." Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam "Dan jika ia memang sudah tak mencintaiku lagi, aku akan pergi darinya.." bohong jika Naruto tak merasa sakit hatinya saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Hatinya sangat perih. Tapi apa boleh buat, bukankah tindakan yang akan diambil Naruto itu benar? Jika Sasuke masih memiliki sedikit saja rasa cinta pada Naruto, maka Naruto akan tetap mencintai Sasuke. Jika tidak, maka Naruto akan belajar untuk melupakan Sasuke dan pergi darinya. Apa gunanya Naruto tetap mempertahankan cintanya jika Sasuke tak menganggapnya?

"Naru, percayalah padaku. Menemuinya hanya akan membuatmu bertambah sakit" ucap Kiba

"hiks.. aku tak peduli, Kiba.. hiks.. antarkan aku padanya.. hiks.." pinta Naruto

"Dia jelas-jelas telah selingkuh, Naru. Dia bahkan telah bertunangan. Jadi kumohon, lepaskan dia.." Kiba menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto dalam satu tangkupan, berharap pemuda di hadapannya mau menuruti permintaannya.

"hiks.. kenapa kau terus berkata seperti itu, Kiba? Hiks.. aku hanya ingin menemuinya.. kumohon.." Naruto terus saja memohon pada Kiba, rasa rindu membuatnya sangat ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, kekasihnya, atau akan menjadi mantan kekasihnya.

Kiba melepaskan tangannya. Ia berbalik, berdiri memunggungi Naruto.  
"karena aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Dan asal kau tahu, lebam di wajahku ini adalah karena perbuatannya.."

TBC

Gimana? Ini udah aku panjangin lo, sesuai permintaan dari beberapa reviewers. Ckckck, anak muda jaman sekarang suka yang panjang-panjang ya? *eh?

Oiya, makasih buat yang udah nge-review, nge-follow, ato sampek nge-fav ^^ rasanya seneng deh, apalagi aku kan masih baru

Mudah-mudahan ceritanya gak ngebosenin, soalnya aku berusaha keras biar cerita ini jadi 'pantes' dibaca..

Oyi deh, gitu aja. Jangan lupa review lagi ya~

Kaicchi


	4. Chapter 3 (It's Just A Dream?)

_"__**Kulihat kau bergerak gelisah tadi, kau juga mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Apa kau baik-baik saja?.."**_

.

.

.

**I Will Always Love You**

**(Chapter 3 – It's Just A Dream?)**

**Author: Kaitou a.k.a Kaicchi**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort**

**Main cast: Sasuke, Naruto**

**Other cast: Kiba, Sakura**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"hiks.. kenapa kau terus berkata seperti itu, Kiba? Hiks.. aku hanya ingin menemuinya.. kumohon.." Naruto terus saja memohon pada Kiba, rasa rindu membuatnya sangat ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, kekasihnya, atau akan menjadi mantan kekasihnya.

Kiba melepaskan tangannya. Ia berbalik, berdiri memunggungi Naruto.  
"karena aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Dan asal kau tahu, lebam di wajahku ini adalah karena perbuatannya, Naru.."

_**Flashback off**_

"Sasuke.. berbuat ini padamu?" ulang Naruto tak percaya. Rasa terkejut membuatnya lupa dengan tangisannya tadi.

"ya. Kemarin kami adu pukul sampai akhirnya kami berdua sama-sama mendapat lebam di sekujur tubuh" jelas Kiba

"tapi, bagaimana bisa? Kita bahkan belum bertemu dengannya!" tanya Naruto. Mendengar berita tentang Sasuke benar-benar sukses membuatnya tak berhenti bertanya.

"tidak, tidak. Yang belum bertemu dengannya itu kau. Aku sudah bertemu dengannya." Jawab Kiba

"kenapa kau tak menceritakan padaku?!" sentak Naruto

"tenanglah Naruto, dengarkan aku dulu" jeda sejenak "beberapa saat setelah kau pingsan kami tak sengaja bertemu. Kurasa ia juga ikut melihat kerumunan orang yang tengah menolong membawamu ke rumah sakit. Aku tentu saja tak melepasakan kesempatan itu dan menghampirinya.."

"dan kalian langsung adu pukul?!"

"kubilang dengarkan aku dulu, biarkan aku menyelesaikannya" kata Kiba. Naruto menutup mulutnya, fokus mendengarkan.

"aku yang saat itu emosi langsung saja menyalahkannya dan berkata bahwa kau jatuh pingsan juga karena salahnya. Awalnya aku mengira dia akan peduli saat aku menceritakan sesuatu mengenai keadaanmu, tapi ternyata ia langsung pergi, seperti menghindariku. Sasuke tak memberi pernyataan apapun, ia bungkam dan pergi begitu saja.."

"..Aku emosi, tentu saja. Aku membalik tubuhnya kasar agar ia dapat menatap mataku. Kubentak, kucaci, dan kuhina dia. Aku tak terima dengan semua yang telah ia lakukan padamu. Kemudian aku melihat dirinya mulai tersulut emosi. Tanganku yang masih mencengkram pundaknya ditepis.."

"..aku tetap berusaha menahannya. Berharap ia bisa sedikit menggunakan otaknya, menyadari semua kesalahannya dengan cepat, tapi dia malah memukul wajahku. Tidak hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali. Aku tentu tak terima. Di sini yang salah itu dia, seharusnya aku yang memukulnya.."

"..kami saling adu pukul. Kami tidak berhenti sampai orang-orang di sana melerai kami. Dari sanalah aku mendapat lebam ini" Kiba mengakhiri ceritanya. Naruto menatap Kiba tak percaya.

"sekarang sudah jelas, kan? Sasuke itu brengsek, ia tak peduli padamu" Kiba terus berkata "jadi pergilah darinya sebelum kau mendapat luka yang lebih dari ini.."

* * *

Ini sudah 3 hari setelah kejadian di kantor Sasuke. Naruto yang sudah benar-benar pulih kini telah kembali ke apartemennya, yang tentu saja diantar oleh Kiba. Naruto kini merenung sendiri dalam kamarnya. Kiba sedang sekolah, jadi ia ditinggal sementara sampai jam sekolah usai.

Di otak Naruto kini masih terngiang dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh Kiba waktu itu.

'aku harus menemui Sasuke' batin Naruto

* * *

Terlihat dua pemuda sedang berkelahi. Ah bukan berkelahi, tapi lebih tepatnya salah satu dari pemuda tadi sedang memukuli pemuda yang lain di ruangan itu.

Naruto, pemuda yang memukuli pemuda satunya, Sasuke terlihat tak lekas puas setelah melayangkan beberapa pukulan keras.

Sasuke, yang menjadi korban pemukulan hanya pasrah, sama sekali tidak melawan. Naruto berhenti sejenak melihat keadaan Sasuke yang bisa dibilang babak belur. Setelah dirasa cukup, Naruto menendang perut Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia memutuskan keluar dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Sasuke menggapai-gapai kaki Naruto, seolah meminta Naruto tetap tinggal di tempat.

"cih, apa yang kau mau Sasuke? Kau mau wajahmu babak belur lagi?" ejek Naruto. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ia sangat sulit mengontrol emosinya saat di dekat Sasuke.

"Dobe, kumohon dengarkan aku du-"

BUAK!

Satu pukukan keras melayang tepat di pipi Sasuke.

"Jangan panggil aku Dobe, brengsek!" Naruto berbalik hendak pergi.

"Dan ingat, sekali lagi kau melukai Kiba, kupastikan nyawamu melayang!"ancamnya

Sret

Belum sampai Naruto menarik kenop pintu, Sasuke telah menarik kaki Naruto agar berbalik lagi menghadapnya.

"sejak kapan kau lebih memerhatikan dia daripada aku? Bukankah aku segalanya bagimu?" tanya Sasuke. Rasa cemburu terselip dalam nada bicaranya.

"Itu dulu, sebelum aku tahu semuanya! Dan asal kau tahu, Kiba selalu ada untukku, dia menyayangiku, dia yang membuatku tetap tegar, dia yang sangat memerhatikan aku! Sedangkan kau? Kau dengan santainya selingkuh dengan gadis Haruno itu dan meninggalkanku! Kau bahkan belum memutuskan hubungan kita, Teme!"

"Dobe, jangan terlalu menyudutkan aku seperti itu! Kau tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" Sasuke berusaha bangun dengan menopangkan salah satu lututnya dan tangannya di lantai.

"bagaimana aku bisa tahu jika kau tak memberitahu, hah! kau bahkan hanya menjawab 'tak ada apa-apa saat aku menanyakannya padamu!" bentak Naruto

Sasuke terdiam. Ia sadar, memang ia yang membuat Naruto tak tahu apa-apa tentang ini. Salahkan rasa takutnya yang terlalu berlebihan, rasa takut jika Naruto meninggalkannya.

"maaf.. Aku tak mengatakan padamu karena aku takut meninggalkanku.."

"dengan cara meninggalkanku?! Oh my.. Sungguh alasan yang bagus, sampai-sampai aku terharu mendengarnya." Ucap Naruto sarkatis.

Sasuke terkaget. Naruto-nya telah berubah drastis. Sifat manis dan cerianya seperti menguap entah ke mana.

"tak menemukan jawaban, eh?" Naruto kembali mengejek Sasuke. "Tak ku sangka, Uchiha Sasuke, seseorang yang memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan dari orang bodoh sepertiku"

Naruto jengah karena Sasuke tetap tak memberi respon. Sedikit menghela napas lalu melanjutkan

"sekarang aku tanyakan padamu, antara aku dan gadis Haruno itu, siapa yang kau pilih?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tetap terdiam, bimbang dengan pilihan yang di berikan.

"ternyata memang tak ada harapan lagi, eh?" tanya Naruto yang lebih menyerupai sebuah pernyataan. "sungguh menyedihkan. Aku yang sudah 4 tahun bersamamu bisa kalah dengan gadis itu. Tapi aku tak merasa heran. Dia sempurna, tak salah kau menyukainya" Ucap Naruto miris.

". . ."

"Kenapa Sasuke? apa aku berubah hingga kau meninggalkanku? Apa aku bertambah jelek? Atau karena sifatku yang kekanakan?" nada Naruto sedikit melunak.

". . ."

"jadi memang iya, ya?"

"bukan begitu!" sela Sasuke. "percayalah padaku Naruto, aku mencintaimu!"

"tapi kau tak dapat menentukan siapa yang kau pilih, Sasuke. Kau terlihat bimbang saat menanyakan antara aku atau gadis Haruno itu"

". . ."

"Baiklah.. kalau itu maumu.. Aku janji akan pergi darimu.. aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi. Terima kasihh atas segalanya. Selamat tinggal.." Naruto berbalik.

Kini Sasuke tak menghentikan langkah Naruto. Kepalanya tertunduk, memikirkan semua yang di katakan Naruto.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, Naruto yang berjalan meninggalkannya tengah meneteskan air mata.

'Kau tak mencintaiku lagi, Sasuke. Jadi sudah jelas, aku juga akan belajar melupakanmu..'

'..selamat tinggal..'

.

.

.

"..ru, Naru! Bangun!"

Naruto membuka matanya. Keringat banyak mengalir melewati pelipisnya. Napasnya tak beraturan..

"apa kau mimpi buruk? Kulihat kau bergerak gelisah tadi, kau juga mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kiba yang baru saja sampai di apartemen Naruto.

'jadi.. itu hanya mimpi?' tanya Naruto dalam hati. Ternyata ia terlalu lelah dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga ia jatuh terlelap.

'ya tuhan, aku benar-benar tak bisa melupakan Sasuke..' batin Naruto sedih.

* * *

Hari-hari Naruto berubah. Tak ada Naruto yang ceria, tak ada Naruto yang berisik, tak ada Naruto yang susah di atur, tak ada Naruto si pembuat onar di sekolah. Sepertinya mimpi yang Naruto alami waktu itu benar-benar membuat Naruto frustasi.

Suatu hari Kiba membicarakan hal ini pada Naruto. Ia sudah tak sanggup dengan perubahan sikap Naruto. Merasa kehilangan, eh?

"Naru, ubahlah sedikit sikapmu itu Aku tak sanggup melihatnya. " Ucap Kiba.

"apa maksudmu? Aku hanya menjadi sedikit pendiam, itu saja. Apakah kau keberatan?" tanya Naruto.

"hah? 'hanya menjadi sedikit pendiam'? kau tak hanya menjadi pendiam, Naru. Kau jadi pemurung"

"..."

"apa ini ada hubungannya dengan 'dia'?"

"..."

"Apa kau merindukan Sasuke?"

"..."

"kurasa aku benar" Kiba menghela napas.

'apa salah jika aku masih memikirkannya, Kiba? Apa aku salah? Aku benar-benar merindukannya, Kiba. Aku merindukannya..'

* * *

TBC

* * *

Gimana? Jujur aku bingung mo nerusin kayak gimana. Aku emang kayak gini, pas di tengah cerita pasti macet, emang otak dong-dong -_-

Maaf aku gak bisa publish lebih panjang lagi. Ini aja aku bikinnya sekitar 3 hari tapi baru kelar.

Otak aku cuma mentok sampek disini, jadi ada kemungkinan fic ini gak kelanjut gara-gara gak nemu ide T.T Aku minta kesediaan kalian semua buat ngasih tau mana letak salahnya, ceritanya musti kayak gimana, ato apa ajalah yang penting membangun, oke?

Yang mau ngece juga terserah kok, aku dah pasrah sama fic ini~

So, review please : )

Kaicchi


End file.
